Secret Agents?
by Invadingyourvitalregions
Summary: What happens when the Axis dress up as girls and attempt to find any vital information about the Allies' future attacks?


Secret Agents?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in here, they all are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

** Setting: Germany's bathroom**

"Doistu~, your balloons are showing" a voice with an Italian accent said.

"What? Put them back in their place please while I put on lipsticks." A German man replied back.

"Okay .Ve~" Italy said putting back Germany's balls in place.

'This one of the weirdest, yet sexiest, images I have ever seen…' thought Japan as he put on a wig.

"There."

"Thank you Italy, say, are you sure this is the best way to receive information on the Allies, Italy?"

"Si! How do I look?" Italy was like a gorgeous goddess. He, or should I say she, had beautiful light brown hair that flows in the wind, had vivid red lipstick applied so perfectly on his lips, had two water balloons as double D breasts. The balloons were covered by a tank top with a tied button shirt on top. His shaved legs were under an amber-colored short skirt, but not short enough to let people see his junk. And to top it all off, nice black high heels were under his feet.

'Why couldn't you be a girl, Italy?' thought the other two as they cleaned up their blood that was running down their noses.

"How about me?" asked Japan. He had a black wig on top of his head, covered his eyes by Japanese sunglasses, and covered his manly lips with a feminine pink-colored lipstick. His C classed water balloons were covered by a plain white tank top with a red circle in the middle, representing his country. His skin tight jeans made a beautiful figure around his legs. And his knee high heel boots made a perfect combination with his clothes.

'Why couldn't they both be female?' thought Germany as he cleaned his second nosebleed.

"Wow Japan! You look like 1,000 dollars!" yelled Italy, or Felicia his friends called his female form.

"Thank you Felicia, you do too." Kiki, or Japan, replied, bowing down.

"And how do I look?" Germany said. He was a mess. He had a blonde wig on his head, smeared purple lipstick on his lips, and had enormous breasts, as big as Ukraine's breasts. He hid those knockers with a tiny shirt that exposed his hairy bellybutton. He wore Capri pants that also exposed his **very** hairy legs. And to end it, he wore plaid flats with his nation's flag's colors, black, red, and yellow.

'Thank God he isn't a woman…' the other members of axis thought.

"Well?" Lucie demanded.

"Oh, y-you look….good." they said synchronized.

"Very well. Then let's head out to the club." Lucie said, trying to make his voice as feminine as possible, grabbing his purse and opening the door.

As he opened it, he met up with his brother, Prussia, who was also dressed as a woman.

"Bruder? What are you doing in that?" Germany questioned.

"I should be asking the same to you, sister! Kesesese~" Prussia snapped back.

"We are going to spy on the Allies and get vital info. And you?"

"I'm going to the club with Hungary. Kesesese~ "Prussia replied.

"But I thought she hated you…"

"She does, but she doesn't hate Gabby, her best friend. Now I am heading off. See you three later Kesesese~"

"You have a very weird brother, Mr. Germany." Kiki told Lucie.

"Yes I do Kiki, but he's my bruder…"

"Are you two ready?" Lucie asked his two companions.

"Ay."

"Si!"

"Then let's go in. But remember, if you reveal your true identity, run, run as if you saw that there is only one more bowl of pasta in the whole world or the same thing with Hentai magazines, now we can go in."

**Setting: ****Viva la Raza**

Viva la Raza was packed with guerillas, guidos, and guidas. Lucie, Felicia, and Kiki had to stretch out their necks, even with their high hells, to try and find the Allies.

"Oh! I see my big brother France! He is trying to flirt with England!" Felicia said.

The trios went to the bar and sat very close the allies and try to overhear their plans. But the club was so loud, they couldn't hear themselves think, well except Italy, he never thinks. They tried to get closer, but not close enough for the others to think that they want to flirt. Still, they couldn't hear them. So they all agreed to go on to Plan B, go to them and flirt with them and try to get them drunk and make them tell them the plans.

"Well hello good looking" Lucie announced with attempt to make a female voice.

"Hello young, muscular men." Kiki said.

"Ciao! I'm Felicia!"

"Hello there, young women, you want to become one with Russia, da?" a tall, scary-looking man named Russia said.

"Well, look at these good looking females. Would you like to the Eiffel Tower?" France flirted with Kiki.

"Pervert. Hello beautifuls, would you like a drink of tea and a scone?" a man with bushy eyebrows named England said.

"Do you want them to leave, Iggy?" a young man blurted out, laughing.

"So immature, aru~. "China added.

"Say, do you want to a drink or two?" asked Lucie.

"… Sure." Replied the allies.

"Ay, bartender, give us 8 shots of your strongest beer." Lucie said with his own man voice.

Hours later, all of the Allies and the Axis were all drunk except Russia and Lucie. They drank and drank for 3 hours. It is a miracle that Lucie still hasn't gotten drunk, usually, he would be the first one to become drunk. The other members were either barfing or kissing each other. The other two kept drinking until Russia couldn't handle all the Vodka in him. He threw up and passed out.

"Yes! I am victorious!" Lucie said before falling to the floor.

**Setting: a random hotel**

"Ow… my head hurts…" Lucie said. "Where am I?"

"You are in a hotel where you have just became one with Russia."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**First chapter done! :D How did you like it? Please review. Next chapter: What Happened? **_


End file.
